


You Cheeky Little Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SPOOPY SURPRISE, im so proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a wonderful surprise for Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cheeky Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a super tiny drabble and ended up as a slightly longer fluff run. Enjoy!

"Babe. Babe, you awake?" The couple was still in bed enjoying a nice night until he woke up. It was nearly 5 in the morning, what did Jack want? 

"Mmhm. Yeah?" Mark turned towards his lover, eyes still closed and gave a small smile. 

"Let's go on a walk. It's nice out." 

"What? It's like- what time is is? And it's fucking October!" Mark opened his eyes and reached around for his phone. "It's 5. In the morning."

"So? Come on." Jack was up and out of bed before Mark could reply. Putting sweatpants, a jacket and shoes on he motioned for the other to follow. He threw some clothes to him, and Mark reluctantly got up. 

Walking out to the front door they grabbed their phones and wallets and set out. 

Jack liked holding Marks' hands. They were warm and bigger than his own and Marks. He only had one glove on him; the other must have fallen out of his pocket somewhere, so he took their clasped hands and shoved them into the pocket on Marks' jacket. 

Conversation was minimal. The sky was turning orange, the sun coming up in the early hours of the October day. Light hitting faces woven with sleep. Warm bodies leaning into each other, enjoying the company and the nature and the now. 

"I love sunrises. They're really pretty." Jack said. 

"I know." Mark turned his gaze to Jack. 

"You're not even looking at the sky."

"Mhm. I'm looking at you." Mark tugged on the others fingers. 

"You cheeky little shit." Jack said smiling. He noticed that they had been walking for close to an hour and pulled Mark inside a small coffee shop. The smell of coffee and fresh pastries drifted over the heads of all the customers. Getting a donut and hot chocolate each, they sat down in one of the corners. 

The tall cardboard cups were hot against their hands. Nose tinged pink and glasses fogging up Jack thought Mark was the most amazing thing. 

'Be back in a sec'; Mark was off to the bathroom and Jack had a plan. Taking the ring out of a small box Jack set it on the lid of the other mans cup. Moving the velvet box back to his pocket he waited nervously. 

Mark came back a minute later to find Jack staring at his hands. "You ok?"

"Yeah, 'm fine." He smiled widely and nodded to Marks cup. 

Hands around the cup, Mark looked down. His eyes widened and looked back up to Jack. "Oh my god come here."

The green haired man obliged, and got up and sat next to Mark. He pulled Jack closer and enclosed him in a hug. 

"Yes, yes, I love you. Oh my god." He was tearing up, little droplets dampening Jacks' shirt. They pulled away and Jack took the ring and slid it on Marks' finger. 

"If you don't like it we can take it back and I'll let you pick mine out if yo-"

Mark kissed his fiancé to quiet him. "Shut up, it's perfect."


End file.
